


Back to You

by dsh_escritora



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsh_escritora/pseuds/dsh_escritora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-kept relationship, and a would-have-been well-kept child to Tom himself. </p><p>Unknown to the public, Tom Hiddleston had been in a stable relationship for quite some time. Ysobel is the only woman who made him think of marriage, of family-- of love being about sacrifice. Despite the way he feels for her, Tom decided to break up with her in such a despicable way, so he could drive her away. </p><p>It was the best for Ysobel who has a promising future ahead of her, that could only be in jeopardy with him around. Or so he thought.</p><p>Months after the break up, Ysobel seems to be bound to be back to his arms-- with their son in tow. Oh, Tom is mad for Ysobel trying to keep their child from him (and still madly in love with her nevertheless). </p><p>After a failed and futile attempt to drive Ysobel away, will Tom be successful in winning her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ysobel is no longer aware of how many hours have passed since she’s been lying on the hospital bed, enduring horrendous labor pains. While she feels mad as hell with the pain that she has to endure, she is even more worried about her child who’s not supposed to see the world yet. She’s five weeks ahead of her actual due date, but it would seem that Caius Alonzo, her little boy, couldn’t wait any longer.

Well, he could wait a bit more, it would seem as he won’t come out yet. She overheard her doctor earlier that she’s been on labor for seven hours already (and she’s been biting her lip to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs for that long, too). For the love of God, more than five hours! And she doesn’t know anymore how long it had been already since the last ‘labor update’.

“Ahh!” She couldn’t help screaming in pain at the sudden urge of even more grueling labor pain. She gripped the doctor’s assistant tightly, too. She huffed, then looked apologetically at the middle-aged woman. “I’m sorry.” She uttered in between gasps for breath.

The woman had a knowing smile. “Oh, it’s alright, Mommy Ysobel. You’re actually quite a well-behaved mother, honey. Come labor time, mothers could turn into monsters, cursing their baby daddies and everyone and anyone in this world,” she quipped lightly.

Ysobel smiled weakly. She’s quite thankful to her attendant who would not only monitor her vitals, but also at times, engage in small talks with her. She was about to say something when she yelped again due to the surge of pain. “Damn you, Thomas William!” Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Perhaps what’s making childbirth even more difficult for her is her attempt to control her emotions, particularly the anger and longing for Tom. He drove her away, albeit to his credit, without knowing that she is carrying his child. On her third month of pregnancy then, she was off to the joys and pains of pregnancy alone. She thought she’ll be quite fine with Tom’s absence, but the pain and fear at this stage makes Ysobel wish that it was Tom’s hand she was holding. How she yearns to hear his soothing voice, his words of comfort eloquently uttered. Tom by her side would’ve given her so much comfort.

The pain continued to become more intense that Ysobel is no longer aware of her surroundings. Everything seemed to be in haze in the room, but she noticed (albeit barely), the nurse slipping the oxygen mask on her face, and her doctor entering the room again.

It’s as if the pain had dulled her hearing, but she could faintly hear them instructing her to push. She did as she was told. She gasped for air despite the oxygen mask, and clutched the sheets as she writhed in pain.

“Just a bit more, Ysobel. He’s almost here, Mommy.”

She feels drained of energy already, but she still managed to push a bit more. Tom… Ysobel sobbed.

Suddenly, her hearing seemed to return to its normalcy; she was generally more aware of what’s happening around her. Her eyes welled with tears when she heard loud cries. Her and Tom’s Caius Alonzo.

“I want to see him, please.” She tried to raise her head to trace the direction of her baby’s cries.

“A moment please, Mommy Ysobel.” The nurse smiled at her tenderly.

Another attendant then walked to her side, and placed her baby on her chest.

Despite the exhaustion, she found the strength to move. Her one hand supported Cal’s back, and the other went on to touch her baby’s delicate features. “He’s exquisite…” She was laughing as her tears streamed down her cheeks. Her baby’s father popped into her mind. Tom has given her such a precious child.

“Oh, yes, he is, dear.”

She removed her oxygen mask. Ysobel then bent her head so she could plant soft kisses on her baby son’s head. “Mommy loves you so much, Cal.”


	2. Chapter 2

“A little cranky, aren’t we, my love?” Ysobel kissed her little charmer’s nose. She has just finished feeding her son. She thought that Cal was just hungry, hence, the crankiness, but her little blue-eyed baby still doesn’t appear quite happy.

Cal marked his third month two weeks ago. So young he may be, but he’s already stealing people’s hearts, just being the handsome baby that he is. On trips to the doctor, during errands at the grocery, or park strolls, her son never fails to attract attention.

Why, Aunt Martha and her husband think that Cal is an ‘improved’ version of his father. Ysobel is definitely one proud mother—but she’s also a very anxious one. She doesn’t know if she’s doing parenthood things right, that sometimes, she fears if she could raise her Caius Alonzo properly. Whenever she thinks of how things may be a few years from now—by the time her son starts going to school and the scarier prospect for her, the time he reaches his teenage years.

Right now though, what she’s trying to prepare for is the answer should Cal ask, “Who’s my Dad?” or “Where’s my Dad?”

Ysobel turned her head when she heard Aunt Martha laugh. “Oh, your son just misses you a lot, Ysobel. He’s fairly established his baby routine that he’s probably noticed that you haven’t been with him as much these past weeks,” Aunt Martha quipped.

She sighed. “As much as I don’t want to take on projects that would require that I spend a lot of time apart from Cal, I don’t have the heart to say no to this project, Aunt Martha.” Ysobel let Cal wrap his little hand around her finger. She smiled tenderly at her son. “Hi, my love….” One look at her baby, and all her apprehensions would go away.

Aunt Martha sat on the chair not too far from the bed. “I know, darling. And I know, too, that you’re doing this because of Cal. Oh, the pay’s probably handsome, but more than that, I would say that you signed up for it because the project will help a lot of children,” the old woman who has been a mother figure to her in the past years smiled knowingly.

Ysobel smiled back. “Cal… He made me see a lot of things differently. Before, I was quite scared of creatures called babies and children.” She chuckled. “But now, seeing how fragile these beautiful gifts could be, it makes me want to do what I can to help them.”

“Oh, that’s your maternal instinct kicking in, Ysobel. This little handsome man may be missing you a lot, but he will be certainly proud of you.”

 “I sure hope so, Aunt Martha.” Ysobel scooped Cal in her arms, kissing her son’s cheeks, then the top of his head. “Mommy will have to go to work now, my love. I promise to make it up to you once the project’s finished, hmmm?” She said in her gentlest voice as she hugged her baby.  She looked at Aunt Martha. “I have to leave now, Auntie,” she informed apologetically. She usually puts Cal to sleep first before she leaves for London in the morning, but this morning, her son doesn’t seem interested in sleep.

“Oh, let me have our little Cal. He and grandma will play a bit, then he can probably go to sleep.” The on-going project with a non-government organization for children that she’s working on requires her to be at their London office for four weeks, as she would be needing constant, close coordination with them as her research design progresses. The organization offered accommodation requirements while she was in London, but Ysobel refused (much to the puzzlement of her client) as she is breastfeeding Cal, and she can’t really take being away from him even just overnight. Hence, she has to endure hours and hours of travelling from Oxfordshire to London and vice versa on weekdays.

Ysobel transferred Cal to her arms. “I love you, Cal. I’ll see you later, my love.” She kissed her baby again. “Thank you so much, Aunt Martha. I honestly don’t know what to do if we don’t have you and Uncle Bill.” She hugged the old woman, who fondly tapped her cheek in turn.

“You’re always welcome, Ysobel.”

Ysobel then set for London.

-x-

“You will be able to join the implementation in Guinea, but probably for only a week, right, Dr. Caldwell?” Tom asked his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to laugh at the shock in Ysobel’s face when they saw each other again after more than half a year. The organization that hired Ysobel as a consultant-researcher is changing its Country Director—with his sister, Emma, now occupying the post. Prior to Emma formally accepting the post, her sister already asked for his ‘generosity’, hence, enlisting him as a new donor—by far their biggest one.

Interestingly, he’ll be working with Ysobel yet again, a fact that he learned only the other week during the turnover of duties to Emma.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Mr. Hiddleston,” Ysobel replied formally. _What happened to your breathy ‘Tom’, love?_ The arrogant, naughty side of him wanted to ask, but he and Yosbel weren’t alone in the room.

He raised his brow. “Why is that? I’ve worked with you before, and you’re quite hands-on with your development campaign projects, Dr. Caldwell.” This really puzzled him as Ysobel can be quite obsessive-compulsive when it comes to work. She just _needs_ to oversee the implementation of the researches and campaign strategies that she formulates, even immersing herself in project sites with horrid conditions.

Ysobel inhaled deeply. “I have prior commitments, Mr. Hiddleston,” was her short reply.

Emma decided to intervene. “But the former director mentioned that you’re on leave at the University. Can you really not squeeze in the activity in your schedule? I know you have your hands full with probably a lot of other consultancy work, but I really hope you can reconsider, Ysobel,” Emma flashed her a charming smile. Her ex and sister have actually been very good friends. Emma haggled even more. “I know you’re not after the money really, but we can allocate a corresponding compensation for this request, Ysobel. With you overseeing the implementation, we’ll be well-assured of the quality of work.” Emma’s persuasion skills are definitely being put to test.

Ysobel smiled apologetically. “I’m really sorry, Emma, but I can’t join this one. Though should you be willing to allocate budget for implementors, I can recommend one or two competent individuals to work with you.”

“But—“ Emma wanted to object, but he cut his sister.

Tom tilted his chin. “It’s alright, Emma. We can’t really impose on Dr. Caldwell, as this isn’t part of what she initially signed up for. But yes, your recommendations will be quite helpful, Dr. Caldwell.” He stared at her intently.

Ysobel just nodded in acknowledgement. The three of them, along with five more working group representatives, discussed the rest of the agenda for that day. Ysobel left right after the meeting, as she will be travelling back to Oxfordshire – another puzzling detail, as accommodations may be arrange for her in London. Tom though decided to just shrug it off.

-x-

“Ysobel looks really great,” Emma who was sitting on the passenger seat suddenly commented. They’re in his Jag, on their way to Emma and her husband’s place.

He shrugged dismissively. But yes, Ysobel does look damn great—more beautiful and sexier than before. There’s something that changed in his ex that he couldn’t quite place.

He saw Emma roll her eyes from the mirror.

“Oh, come on, big brother. Acting nonchalant about it? Please. I saw desire in your eyes—as if you wanted to take Ysobel right there and then at the conference room.” There was amusement in her voice.

He glanced at her, a reprimanding look in his eyes. “Emma…”

His sister raised her hands. “Fine, fine. I’m keeping my lips sealed, Tom.” But the mischievous glint in her eyes was still there. True to her promise though, Emma remained silent for the next ten minutes of the trip.

When they finally arrived at her London home which is not too far from his, he decided not to drop by for tea anymore as he usually does so he could also play with Emma’s kids. Tom sped off to his home as soon as he dropped off his sister.

-x-

Tom poured his nth shot of Jameson. It’s past midnight, but he still couldn’t sleep. In the last three hours or so, he had not done anything, but think of Ysobel.

Ysobel is the only woman that his family, particularly his parents, really liked and loved. His father, the parent harder to please, was quite fond of Ysobel who did not come from a rich family, but managed to be a woman of her own.

Ysobel came from a middle-class family. She finished her Bachelor’s and Master’s degrees in her home country, and received her DPhil from one of England’s and the world’s most prestigious universities through a scholarship. She has been working in the academia as a researcher and a lecturer—something that his father dreamed of for him, if only not for his insistence on becoming an actor. Before she reached the age of thirty, Ysobel has been on her way of making a name for herself in both the academia and the industry in England.

Ysobel was twenty eight when they first met, as he hired her to become a resource person as he and his team were developing the concept and the script for a film that became his directorial debut. The smart and beautiful Ysobel had been quite aloof and overly formal. It took a few months of wooing her before he finally secured a first date. After regularly going out, they finally became a couple. Their relationship is the best that he ever had, despite the ten-year age gap and differences in lifestyles. Then it came to an end.

Tom has long accepted that for some people, relationships can be quite ephemeral. He’s had a list of girlfriends and ‘female acquaintances’, but after his relationship with each one ended, that was it. Whatever he feels for the woman dies down. It had always been that way—except with Ysobel whose memories has been haunting him from the day that they parted ways. Until now, Tom couldn’t tell why it is so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ysobel guards her secret with the Hiddleston siblings around. 
> 
> Tom tries to seduce Ysobel.

The day after she and Tom met again after months is a Saturday—a day intended for her and Aunt Martha’s errands. As what has become an after-grocery shopping ritual for them, Aunt Martha and Ysobel went to their favorite café.

“I could feel there’s something bothering you, dear.” Aunt Martha eyed her intently.

It took her a while to answer. All she could do was continue rubbing her son’s arm gently—a gesture that’s supposed to help put Cal in sleep, but this time, also a means to soothe her nerves. She sighed heavily.

“Tom and I… Our paths have crossed again, Aunt Martha. His sister’s technically my new boss, and he’s now the sole funder of the project I’m working on.” She didn’t bother hide the fear in her eyes.

Aunt Martha gasped. “Oh dear. What… What happened, Ysobel?” What she actually means of course is if Tom had any idea that she had birthed his son.

She inhaled deeply. “It was uneventful, actually. He has no idea about Cal. I fear though that the world is—and will keep on getting smaller for the three of us.” She gazed at her son.

The older woman asked a question Ysobel had been pondering on since the moment she saw Tom again. “Are you planning to opt out of the project, Ysobel?” Aunt Martha’s voice was full of understanding.

Ysobel though shook her head. “In two weeks, I’ll be done with the project, Aunt Martha. Thankfully, I am holding on to a contract that limits my involvement. Once I deliver the research results and campaign draft, I’m out. Two weeks more, and the Hiddlestons and I are out of one another’s lives.”

“Not all Hiddlestons, Ysobel.” Aunt Martha glanced at her son. “Cal may not be using his Tom’s name, but he will always be his father’s son, dear.”

-x-

Ysobel was almost relieved when she didn’t see Tom the entire week. She barely saw Emma in the office, too, as Tom’s youngest sister had been busy with countless of meetings and revisiting plans, to fully familiarize her with the job.

On her final week though, Tom decided to show up and wreak havoc in her life—again.

“Is there anything else you would like to know, Mr. Hiddleston?” Ysobel didn’t hide her resentment of Tom’s presence. It was a Wednesday—the third consecutive day of Tom pestering her in the office.

For that afternoon, he made the excuse of doing ‘background check’ on the campaign implementors that she recommended. In all fairness to Tom, his being hands-on with the project as its donor is quite reasonable. He’s willing to help beyond donating a hefty sum, and is actually exploring other means on how he can contribute to the organization—may it be through publicity or his actual participation in field immersion.

The devil had the gall to smile. “Oh, darling. You need to loosen up a bit. All work and no play…” His mouth twitched in an upward smile. “Hmmm… I have the entire afternoon free, darling—while you yourself seem to be right on track with the timeline. We could _play_ a bit, Ysobel.”

Her hand gripped the pen tightly. If not for the desk separating them, Ysobel’s palm would’ve landed on Tom’s cheek already.

“Why, that’s so generous of you, Mr. Hiddleston, but very inappropriate, too.” She raised her chin defiantly.

Tom arrogantly tilted his head. “Oh, this chase is turning me on, darling—as if the sight of your delectable body isn’t enough.”

Tom stood from his chair, and stood behind her. She was about to stand, when Tom pushed her back to her chair, holding her by the shoulders. He began massaging her neck, his long fingers doing wonders on her muscles.

But of course, Tom wasn’t after relieving the stress-induced muscle tension—he in fact intends to cause more tension, the sexual one.

“Please stop this.” She clenched her fists.

Tom laughed devilishly. “Well, that’s new, Ysobel. What I would always hear from you are your breathy Please-don’t-stop-Tom.” One of his hand glided through her back, sensually caressing it. He then not-so-lightly ran his hand through the side of her breast, then further down her curves. His then gripped her waist—only to have his hand crawl to her abdomen.

Ysobel gasped. She could feel the warmth of Tom’s hand through the fabric of her dress.

“Oh, I missed your gasps and moans. But darling, I miss making you scream the most.” Tom said in a low voice, breathing through her ear.

Damn her because she can’t remain unaffected by Tom’s ministrations. Ysobel then sprang from her chair.

She didn’t notice though that her legs were a bit shaky that she only made a step or two—and Tom being fast, he grasped her arm, and effortlessly pinned her against the wall.

Tom raised her hands above her head, and started kissing her. A few more moments and she was breathless. Bless Thomas William Hiddleston for little mercy when he parted their lips—or not-- as he began his assault on her neck. His free hand, in all its wickedness, is now under her skirt.

Just like that, she snapped out of it. She gathered all her strength to push Tom away.

“No! I may have responded, yes, but please. Let’s stop this, Tom.” She met his eyes. “Things have changed between us, and I can no longer be the Ysobel who would spread her legs for you at the snap of your fingers.”

“Ysobel has changed, huh? Pray tell, is this because of another man, darling?” His tone was icy.

“Yes.”

“Oh… Interesting. He must be so important to you then.” Tom’s remark was acerbic.  

Ysobel looked him in the eyes. “He means the world to me.” _Our son means the world to me._

There was a flash of anger in Tom’s eyes—only to be replaced by a cold stare at her. Without a word, he stormed out of her office.

Ysobel pulled her hair with both her hands. Her inhibitions, her anger for Tom seem to have flown out of the window. Only Tom can make her lose control of her plans, her very life.

-x-

It was almost five in the afternoon when another Hiddleston dropped by her office.

“Hi, Emma.” Ysobel motioned the visitor’s chair—the same one her big brother occupied a few hours ago.

“Hey, Ysobel. Listen. I know we have originally scheduled your presentation  and the turnover of the study on Saturday, but I’m afraid we have to move it a day earlier. I will be out of London for a site visit, and won’t be back until next Saturday.” Emma winced.

“Sure. No problem, Emma. Everything’s almost ready actually, so I can make a Friday presentation. Though I hope we can schedule it in the afternoon, since I have some errands to attend to back home in the morning.” 

The change in schedule is even favorable for Ysobel—that mean’s she’s out of the project earlier (even if just for a day).

Emma sighed in relief then smiled. “Great. Thanks a lot, Ysobel. See you on Friday then.” To Ysobel’s puzzlement, Emma eyed her intently. “Uh, my brother had been here?”

She nodded. Emma winced in response.

“Any trouble, Em?”

Tom’s sister cleared her throat. “I guess. Well, if you don’t have a scarf with you, I have one in my office that I could lend to you.” Emma then pointed at her neck and upper chest.

Ysobel looked down only to gasp in mortification. Hickeys! The devil that is Tom Hiddleston left hickeys on her skin! “Oh god…” She couldn’t look at Emma.

Emma tried to hide her smile. “There are actually more, uhm, markings on your neck, Ysobel. Forgive my brother.” Her tone was teasing, her eyes are with a playful glint.

Ysobel winced. Why hadn’t she checked on the mirror? Good thing that nobody has dropped by her office in between Tom’s and Emma’s visits, lest, it would be more embarrassing for her. She made out with Tom in broad daylight, and there are pieces of evidence.

“I really, really am sorry, Emma.” She bit her lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out about their son that Ysobel tried to keep from him.

“I will send the revisions and the final draft of findings via e-mail, Emma.”

The past two weeks seemed like years to Ysobel, but finally, her project with the non-government organization Emma is heading is finally over. Or at least, she doesn’t have to report to their office anymore, and take on the chance of Tom dropping in any time.

“Thanks a bounty, Ysobel. Truly, your research has provided insights we will never be able to think of. Now, we’re more confident of the implementation in Guinea.” Emma had a big smile on her face, quite satisfied at the turnout of the presentation and the campaign that she drafted out of the research. Representatives from the regional offices attended the presentation, plus Tom who will primarily fund the project.

Her work for them turned out well, that they already requested that she sign another contract with her for implementations in a couple of other countries where the organization has an established presence. Ysobel openly refused though, but Emma told her that they’ll leave it as an ‘open issue’ as she may still change her mind. Ysobel highly doubts that though as she’s been wanting to run away from the Hiddlestons.

“No worries, Em. Good luck on the project. Your leadership alone already guarantees its success.”

Emma has an excellent track record of working in the development sector, so Ysobel is quite confident that she’ll do a great job heading the project. Her faith in Emma is actually one factor why she didn’t drop out of the consultancy even when she badly wanted to. It’s the least she can do to assist Emma who will definitely create a big impact in thousands of children’s lives.

Emma gave her a sisterly hug. “Hey, are you sure you’re not having wine? We have a lot of reasons to celebrate, Ysobel.”

She shook her head in response. It’s zero alcohol intake for Ysobel as she is breastfeeding. She just made an excuse to Emma that she doesn’t think lack of sleep and alcohol in her system aren’t a very good combination, as she’s still set to commute home.

A few more minutes passed, then Ysobel made her final goodbye to the Hiddleston siblings. Tom, who has been quiet the entire time just typing away on his laptop while sipping wine, just nodded at her in acknowledgement.

“All the best, Em.” Ysobel hugged Emma tightly before she left her office. She missed Tom’s puzzled frown, who felt like she was saying goodbye for good.

-x-

Emma sat beside him on her office’s couch. “You’re unbelievably quiet, big brother. You’re not backing out of funding the project, are you?” Emma said in a joking tone.

“You won’t give me the option to do so, would you?” He retorted lightly. Tom then put his arm around his sister.

“Nope. Definitely not. So, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing. Just thinking of what I can do for my participation in the Guinea immersion. And trying to clear my schedule. I’m planning to go on a vacation.”

“About time, Tom!” His sister eyed him worriedly. “You do need a break, big brother. But do us all a favor, and attend to your personal life. Get a girlfriend? Have a baby? Get married? In your order of preference, of course.”

Tom chuckled. “We’ll see, brat.” Before Emma could bring up more about his personal life, Tom decided to divert her attention to work. “Luke’s asking for further data on Guinea. I asked him if his team can also prepare some materials we can send out to the press before the start of the project. To raise awareness, and the usual drill. Would you have materials with you?”

He has already emailed Luke a copy of Ysobel’s report, but his friend-publicist is asking for more exhaustive information, so they can start brainstorming on their own materials.

“Oh. Ysobel has the books and clippings in her office. There are soft copies of photos previously documented if you’ll need them for online materials.”

“Great. I’ll check on them, if you don’t mind.” Tom then stood from the chair and headed to Ysobel’s office.

Tom saw the pile of materials Emma was talking about, neatly piled on top of Ysobel’s desk. They ranged from maps, thick compilation of print outs, to previous documentations neatly labeled by Ysobel. He selected a few materials to lend to Luke when a booklet fell slid from between mount of files.

He would’ve ignored the pastel-colored booklet if not for the sprawled name on the cover that caught his eyes.

_Caius Alonzo Caldwell_

Tom’s heartbeat started racing. He picked up the booklet, and flipped its cover. A baby book.

When he looked at the photo on the first page though, he could then barely breathe. It featured an adorable baby. He had a cute pair of lips that complemented his pinkish cheeks. His nose is one that would definitely give him an aristocratic look when he grows up. What captured his attention though were the baby’s eyes and hair.  His eyes were still unfocused, but were quite mesmerizing as they were bright in its blue-green shade. And the handsome little boy had black, curly hair.

Caius Alonzo Caldwell’s photo reminded him of his own baby photos that his mother carefully keeps in family albums. The resemblance was so striking.

He read through the page—Personal Information:

The baby was born about four months ago—to Ysobel Caldwell—in Oxfordshire. On the remarks entry, it was also indicated that he was born five weeks premature, clearly a note to the pediatrician who would look at it that he may need special healthcare.

Tom was never good at maths, but his brain suddenly became so sharp with numbers. The baby was conceived a month before he and Ysobel broke up. But even without him doing the calculations, Tom is quite sure that he is the father of the child. Because one, Caius Alonzo is his mini-me except for the eye shape, skin and hair colors, and two, he knows that Ysobel doesn’t sleep around.

 _I have a son._ The realization made Tom’s knees suddenly weak that he had to grab the edge of the desk for support. He was so overcome with happiness that his tears started to fall—only for him to clench his fist in anger as he thought of how he is never supposed to be a part of his child’s life.

_Ysobel._

Anger suddenly fueled him, making him dart out of the building and on to his Jaguar. _I will make that bitch pay._

-x-

Tom rang the doorbell to Ysobel’s flat. When they were still together, he would frequent Ysobel’s place, often spending his weekends with her whenever he could find time off filming or any other commitments.

He impatiently tapped his fingers on his legs, as Ysobel is taking time answering the door.

“Ye—“

Ysobel’s face grew pale in shock upon seeing him, but she regained her composure immediately.

“Tom! W-what brought you here?”

“You left something in the office you just vacated,” he replied in controlled anger. He then raised the baby book that he had been holding tightly.

Ysobel’s eyes widened. Tom then grabbed the shocked Ysobel’s arm, and dragged her inside her flat.

“Where is my son?!” He shouted at her. Ysobel looked like she was still about to deny Caius Alonzo Caldwell Hiddleston’s existence when he cut her off. “You’ve lied to me by concealment, woman. Don’t you dare lie to me with falsification this time! Where is Caius Alonzo _Hiddleston?!”_ He asked dangerously.

Ysobel didn’t need to answer as his son suddenly cried. The sound is coming from Ysobel’s bedroom. Tom darted to its direction, leaving behind Ysobel who still hasn’t recovered from the shock of seeing him at her doorstep—looking for the child she has managed to keep from him for months.

When Tom opened the door, he stopped at his tracks as he saw the child in the middle of the bed crying and wriggling. _My son._ Then the little boy’s cries grew louder, prompting him to rush to his side.

“Shhh… It’s alright, Caius Alonzo. Dad’s here.” He gently tapped his son’s thigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tom was about to panic when his baby still wouldn’t stop crying, until he noticed that he was toning down a bit, until the shrill cries turned into mere hiccups.

His son eyed him curiously. Tom was mesmerized as he stared into eyes like his own.

“Hello there, my son.” Tom smiled at his son. He brushed Caius Alonzo’s tiny hand with his finger.

Tom was startled when his son wrapped his tiny hand around his finger.

“Hey…” Tom couldn’t help the tears as warmth enveloped his being at his son’s gesture.

In response, his little boy stuck his tongue out and gave a gentle kick. Tom laughed amidst his tears.

He leaned further, and reached for his son’s forehead. He planted soft kisses on the precious little child that is his own flesh and blood. Still not quite satisfied, he gently lifted his son so he could hold him against his body.

Tom learned how to hold babies from his sisters’ and Chris and Elsa’s children. He was able to rest his son’s head on the base of his neck without a fuss, one hand assisting the child’s back, while the other was on the back of his neck.

“I love you, Caius Alonzo.” He kissed the top of his son’s head. Wanting to play with his little boy, Tom shifted Caius Alonzo’s position so that he was now carrying him across his chest. “Look at you. Such a handsome young man.”

His son cooed, making him laugh. Tom then noticed Ysobel standing across the room, her eyes red. He gave her dagger looks as he has no intention of hiding how angry he is at her from robbing him months of their child’s young life.

Ysobel remained unblinking, but her eyes were full of fear. _That’s right, darling. Be very scared._

Tom and his son played for a few more minutes until the baby started to cry again.

It was only then that Ysobel walked to his side. She extended her arms, asking him to hand their baby to her.

Tom raised his brow, as he gently swayed his arms in an attempt to pacify Caius Alonzo.

“Cal’s hungry.”

So that was their child’s nickname. As much as he loves ‘Caius Alonzo’—definitely derived from Shakespeare—it’s quite a mouthful to say every time. ‘Cal’ is a beautiful nickname.

“I’ll feed him then. Where’s his feeding bottle?” He asked in a cold voice.

Ysobel sighed exasperatedly. “I’m breastfeeding Cal, okay? Now, give him to me.”

Tom swallowed. “Fine.” He transferred Cal to Ysobel’s arms.

She was unbuttoning her blouse when she spoke again. “Aren’t you stepping out of the room?”

The woman apparently finds it awkward to breastfeed their son with him in the room.

“I am not letting my son out of my sight.” He said curtly.

“Fine, fine.” Ysobel hurriedly proceeded on taking off what’s supposed to go as their son was now screaming his heart out. A few more seconds and the room fell silent, as little Cal got what he wanted.

Tom didn’t leave the room. He couldn’t help himself but watch the scene before him. _Mother and child._ The mother of his child and his very own child.

In such a gentle and loving voice, Ysobel lulled their child to sleep.

“It’s your bedtime now, my love. Go to sleep, hmmm…” She gently brushed Cal’s cheek with the back of her free hand.

A few moments later, Tom could see Cal’s arm steadily placed over his tummy. His son has already fallen asleep. Cal had then finished feeding.

Ysobel shifted Cal’s position, hence revealing her full bosom. Ysobel struggled to cover herself as she was quite conscious of his presence. Damn him, but he could feel his throat dry up. Tom isn’t sure if he should feel that way upon seeing such image of Ysobel—a nurturing mother to his own son.

Tom sighed. He took Ysobel’s robe and placed it over her shoulders. He then gently took their sleeping son to his arms. Tom frowned though when he noticed the red marks on Cal’s face. Ysobel seemed to have read his mind.

“Cal’s skin is quite sensitive. I know you might need it for what you’re currently filming.” She pointed at his beard. He was sporting his signature ‘King Henry’ look for a movie, hence, the intentional facial hair growth. “Just be a bit careful when kissing Cal.”

 _Damn._ Tom nodded. “I’d get rid of this as soon as the filming ends.” And that’s only a week from now.

Ysobel nodded.

“Pack your stuff.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said pack your stuff. Yours and Cal’s. You’ll be staying at my home for good,” he ordered arrogantly.

“Hah! You’ve got to be kidding me, Tom. You can visit Cal here anytime you want, but we’re not leaving here.” She crossed her arms.

“Oh, yes you are, darling. This isn’t about you, Ysobel. This is for Cal, and it’s for the best. I’m bringing you along only because Cal needs his mother.” He gazed at her chest, intending to intimidate her. _Wrong move, Thomas. Wrong move._ On a scale of naughty-nice, all his thoughts now lie on the naughty end.

Ysobel’s jaw dropped. “You--!” She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control her temper. “Please. I know you want to become a good father to Cal, but I don’t think what you’re suggesting is necessary—nor is it the best option available.”

Little Ysobel is scared of ending up in his territory, as that would mean they’d play everything by _his_ rules; and control isn’t something Ysobel would surrender wholeheartedly.

“Oh, tell me then why this is not the best option available, darling. Cal needs both his parents—that I am indulging. More importantly though, he’ll be under the care of his parent who can give him what he wants. Definitely, darling, it won’t be a problem sending him to Eton and Cambridge—or any other school he would want to get in to. My son will want for nothing,” he said smugly.

He saw the pain that crossed Ysobel’s eyes. Tom knows he hurt a nerve there. He’s not saying though that Ysobel is not financially capable of raising his child—she is after all earning quite well as an academician and industry consultant. She may not be able to give a life as opulent as he could to their son, but he doesn’t doubt that she is a good mother to Cal in every sense of the word. But wealth is the only leverage Tom believes he has over Ysobel as a parent.

“Oh, yes. How could I forget about that, my lord?” Ysobel gritted her teeth.

“Stop being stubborn, Ysobel. We both need to make sacrifices for our son. I’m doing my part, so get on with yours, darling.” He didn’t give Ysobel the chance to retort, as he turned his back against her, and headed for the bed where his son was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides on the big changes for Ysobel and their son, starting with moving with him to his London home.
> 
> The youngest Hiddleston also meets grandma and grandma for the first time.

Before midnight, Tom busied himself making phone calls. The first that he called was his attorney. He wants to have Cal’s name changed to Caius Alonzo Hiddleston as soon as possible. Tom found out that his name was listed on the official registration as Cal’s father, but it wasn’t his name that Ysobel made him use.

It pissed off Tom a bit that it would take a few weeks to make what he wants happen, but that’s the most that his attorney could do. (His attorney explained patiently though that ‘a few weeks’ is quite fast, as the legal process they’re talking about would usually take months or even years.)

The next that he called is his personal assistant (who is under Luke’s supervision), asking the woman to make necessary arrangements with a designer to child-proof his home _before noon_ tomorrow _._ Poor woman must be so overwhelmed on how to make it happen, but he knows that she and Luke’s team will do as he says. Tom after all is not a demanding boss—this might actually be the first time that he’s barked orders, expecting results at the soonest time both humanly possible and impossible.

“Thomas, what’s this about? This request is too sudden. Why don’t you be the one to visit me here at Suffolk? The weather is perfect.”

Tom’s mother is clearly puzzled at his unusual request that she goes to his London home after lunch tomorrow.

“I can’t, darling. I promise, you won’t regret indulging my request. And you might want to bring some clothes for the next couple of days.”

Tom was as cryptic as he could get. He believes it’s more difficult to tell his Mum about Cal over the phone, and it would be best if they just meet first. He left a message for his sister Emma and Sarah, asking when he could meet them, and that they must return his call as soon as they can. Emma is out of London as of the moment, while his sister Sarah is planning to visit them in England in a few weeks’ time. As for his father, Tom invited him to drop by his home, though he didn’t make it sound as urgent as he did with his mother.

He’s quite excited to introduce Cal to his family—and inevitably, to the public.

-x-

The next morning, after a little over an hour of travelling, Tom’s driver-bodyguard has finally parked his car in his home’s garage. He asked Luke (who’s equally puzzled as everyone else) to send two of his men and a car to Ysobel’s home that morning. Tom figured that a sports car is not quite suitable to transport an infant, so he requested for another car to use, and had his Jaguar driven by another driver-bodyguard.

Cal was  still wide awake before they left Oxfordshire. Tom and his son actually spent most of the travel time to London playing and reading story books. Ysobel packed a couple of baby toys and colorful storybooks for Cal. At only four months, Cal can be quite interested at storytelling, that he is quite an attentive baby. He read Finding Nemo to his son as he sat on his lap, but halfway through the book, Cal was already sleepy. 

Tom then put him to sleep—and more than half an hour later, his son is still snoozing in his arms. His arms were a bit numb already, but Tom isn’t complaining, nor is he planning to place Cal in his mom’s arms.

They were able to get to his bedroom, and settle Cal on his bed without fuss.

“Mum will be here around two. I’ll have lunch delivered. What would you like to have?” He asked Ysobel coldly.

Ysobel shrugged, not removing her gaze from their sleeping son. “Just a vegetable dish.” Tom raised his brow. Ysobel wasn’t particularly fond of vegetables. Ysobel caught his expression, hence, offering an explanation. “I need to eat vegetables for Cal.”

Ah, yes, because Ysobel was breastfeeding their son. Albeit being still angry at Ysobel, Tom couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful to Ysobel. Less than a day of being together, and he has seen how good a mother Ysobel is to their son. He’s actually curious as to Ysobel’s career in the academe, as she appears to be making a lot of adjustments, given Cal’s arrival.

It was past one when he and Ysobel had finally taken their lunch, and shortly after, Ysobel had fed their child. Ysobel had told him that Cal’s now spending more time awake—hence, their little monster was ready for playtime again after feeding. He decided to bring them to his living room—which the designer has already visited and finished working on before they arrived at noon.

The three of them were seated at the couch, with Cal surrounded by toys and books when they heard the buzz.

“That must be Grandma, Cal.” He let go of his son’s hand to get the door.

-x-

Ysobel’s hand was placed over Cal’s shoulder to keep him from leaning over the floor from the couch. She could feel her hands and feet growing cold—and colder as she heard Aunt Diana’s voice.

“Thomas. What is it? You’re being quite cryptic, young man, and it’s not funny anymore,” Tom’s mum said in a reprimanding voice. If not for the anxiety, Ysobel would have laughed at Tom being called ‘young man’. Why, he’s spent four decades on Earth.

“I told you, it’s a surprise. And… we’re finally here.” Tom’s shoulder was around his mother’s shoulder, as they stopped by the entrance to the living room.

“Oh, Ysobel, darling—“ Aunt Dianna looked really pleased to see her, then her attention was all on the little figure beside her. “Oh my god…”

Cal’s attention was diverted from the toys to his father who was a few meters away from him. He was extending his little arms to Tom, asking that he be lifted from the couch. It also made Aunt Dianna have a good look at her youngest grandchild—clearly Tom’s mini-me.

“Come, darling.” Tom gently guided his mother to their direction. “Mum, meet your grandson, courtesy of me, Caius Alonzo _Caldwell_ —but I’m working on that.” There was a hint of anger in Tom’s voice. Tom then reached for Cal, bringing him into his arms. “Cal, this beautiful lady right here is Dad’s mum—your Grandma.”

“Oh my god…” Aunt Dianna’s voice and hands shook. She then reached for their baby. “Oh, look at you. Such a handsome young man. You look like your dad, but more good-looking so.” She brushed Cal’s cheek.

Tom laughed proudly, while Ysobel could only manage to smile.

“Come to Grandma, my darling.” Aunt Dianna extended her arms to Cal.

Without hesitation, Cal went with his grandmother. Tom then guided his mother into joining her in the couch. For a few moments, Tom’s mum just kept on smothering Cal with kisses. Then, she looked at Ysobel.

Ysobel swallowed. Tom’s parents, his entire family, have been very nice to her that it certainly makes her feel guilty that she had tried to keep Cal from them. “I’m sorry…” It was all she could manage to say as her throat constricted from trying not to cry.

There was no anger in Aunt Dianna’s eyes though. She instead offered a reassuring smile, one full of understanding as she gently, fondly tapped her cheek, like she always used to. “Sorry for what, darling? For bearing Thomas’ adorable child?”

Ysobel could only smile at this.

-x-

“Then get your ass off here, Em.” Tom chuckled. His younger sister won’t stop screaming at him. It was already evening when she was finally able to return his call. Even before he could say, ‘Hello’, Emma seemed already intent on seriously damaging his hearing.

Apparently, his mother had sent his sister a photo of Cal, hence, his sister’s excitement to see her nephew.

“You know I won’t be back in London until a week!”

“Well, Cal will be waiting for his Aunt Em until then,” Tom teased.

“Oh crap. I really want to see him. Oh god, he looks a lot like you, Tom! Except that he has sexier eye shape, thanks to his Mom— and his hair color! He’s a baby Loki version of Tom Hiddleston!” Emma giggled.

Tom laughed loudly and proudly. “Isn’t he? God, Em. Cal’s really adorable. And he loves books! I think he’s pretty much a well-behaved boy. He only cries when he’s hungry, and Mum said that he has a pretty good temperament for a four-month old baby.” In only a matter of one day, Tom has already learned a lot about his son. “I have a wonderful son, Em.”

“Well, both of his parents are wonderful. And Ysobel! Who would’ve guessed that she’s given birth to a baby already? You have one hot baby momma, huh, big brother?” Emma teased. He could imagine the mischievous grin on his sister’s face, too.

But Emma’s right. Ysobel doesn’t look like she already is a mother of one. Why, her killer curves surely slay him.

“I heard her and Mum talking about her pregnancy earlier, Em. Ysobel apparently had a difficult pregnancy, so she didn’t gain a lot of weight. She’s been breastfeeding Cal too—Mum said it speeds up weight loss.”

“Wow. Cal’s a really lucky baby then. I can imagine how doting of a mom Ysobel is to your son, Tom.”

This brought warmth to Tom’s heart. He has to admit that his sister’s right about Ysobel. She apparently had a lot to risk when she chose to continue with her pregnancy—her career and her health, primarily. Dear lord, he shivers at remembering Ysobel going through labor for sixteen fucking hours. All by herself. Even his mom—who had birthed three children—was horrified.

“She is a good mother to our son, Em.” Tom admitted.

“So, stop being an arse to her, big brother. Ysobel tried to keep little Cal from you, but she has her reasons, big brother. More probably than not, you might’ve in some ways pushed her to do it even!” This is one of those times when Emma sounded like the elder sibling.

Tom rolled his eyes. He stayed on the line for a few more minutes as Emma passed the phone to his nieces and nephew who were all too eager to talk to their Uncle Tom, and ask about Auntie Ysobel and the baby. He promised that they’d see their baby cousin once they’re back with their mom and dad in London.

-x-

It wasn’t until Ysobel and Cal’s third day in London that Tom’s father got to meet his grandson—the next to carry the Hiddleston family name. Like his mother, his father was immediately fond of his son. Tom and his Mum were actually quite surprised at how happy his father looks, as his usually reserved and quiet old man would openly laugh—his heart out at that—at his grandson’s littlest antics.

“Your son is quite a charmer, Ysobel, Tom,” his father remarked amusedly as he carried Cal.

“That he really is, Uncle James. I hope he won’t resort to charming his way to get what he wants by the time he’s grown,” Ysobel quipped jokingly, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

“His father will teach him well. Young Tom was naughty in his own way—and charming, too, but definitely, this little guy here is a lot more charming that his dad—but his mother and I didn’t have such a problem you’re worrying about, Ysobel.” His father smiled at Ysobel reassuringly.

“Well, he could take after his father in a couple of more ways, I guess.”

Ysobel’s remark nearly made Tom blush.

After half an hour, his son had fallen asleep, exhausted from playing with his grandparents. Tom took this cue to leave for filming. He has to be on location which is a two-hour drive from London for a night shoot before five PM.

The thought of being away from his son for a few days gave him a heavy feeling. Tom won’t be back until after two days, and he feels like he’ll be missing a lot on Cal’s young life (more than he’s already missed). For one last time, he kissed the sleeping Cal’s forehead.

“I’ll be back by Thursday afternoon. Mum can only stay with you until tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.” Tom gave Ysobel Luke’s and his personal assistant’s numbers, too, so she could reach him through them, should he be not able to respond immediately while he’s busy filming. “Are you sure you don’t want to get a nanny?”

Ysobel nodded. “It’s just for two days, Tom. And you’ve seen how well-behaved Cal is. We’ll manage.”

In the past few days, he and Ysobel kept distance from each other, aware that they are both prone to outbursts of anger. They barely talk to each other, and it will be mostly about Cal when they do.

“Alright. I’ll be going now.”

“Take care.”

He just nodded at Ysobel. Tom said his goodbyes to his Mum and Dad, and made a request to look after Ysobel and their son while they were still here (though Tom’s Dad will be leaving later that afternoon, too).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is away filming, and he terribly misses his son, and well, his baby mommy. 
> 
> It's also the first Father's Day celebration for Tom.

Ysobel hasn’t done this in months. But that night, she just couldn’t resist the urge to turn to Google and key in Tom Hiddleston in the search bar.

Well, what she’s particularly interested actually is who Tom is currently dating. Tom’s recent involvement in their son’s life made her realize that Cal may be up to a very complicated set-up—that there are chances of Tom marrying, hence, leaving her son deal with a stepmother.

It upset her to find that Tom is dating an ex of his—a theater and occasional TV actress. Kate. Ysobel just couldn’t make herself like the woman whom she has met a couple of times in the past. Kate looks… quite scheming and fake to her (and she hopes to god she’s not saying this as if she’s a scorned lover). If it’s any affirmation though, even Tom’s family never liked Kate, no matter how hard the woman tried to win them. But of course, the HIddlestons were very polite with Kate, just not warm.

Ysobel sighed heavily, partly regretting making that one Google search. She was about to close her laptop when she saw Tom’s photos—taken just today—looking so melancholic. It definitely isn’t exhaustion. Ysobel is sure that Tom is missing Cal.

Tom barely has a break in between shooting scenes since last night. He has called a couple of times, but the timing would always fall on Cal’s nap time, that video calls were less than satisfactory.

Ysobel contemplated for a while. Sighing exasperatedly, she then grabbed her phone and browsed through her gallery.

“There you go.” She said to herself having made several taps and swipes. Ysobel had sent Tom photos of him and Cal that she took unknown to him in the recent days. She knows that she might have guilty feelings over depriving Tom months in Cal’s life, but she didn’t imagine that she would actually go out her way to try to appease the father of his child.

-x-

Tom slumped his body on his bed. It isn’t the first time that filming is continuous for long hours (more than half a day), but it surely is the first time that he feels so exhausted. He realized though that it’s more because of the wanting to be with his little son.

God help him through succeeding filmings as he will be away from Cal for longer periods of time—weeks and even months.  He took out his phone from his pocket to check for messages.

_Ysobel._

Tom would have panicked with the notification, but he realized that it wasn’t as urgent as Ysobel used e-mail, and not call or even text.

He then opened the e-mail to find a short message from Ysobel—coupled with attachments.

_Stress buster._ _J_

He scrolled down for the attachments, finding photos of him and Cal. They were candid shots taken in the last three days that he had been made aware of his son.

One photo captured a tender moment between him and Cal as he fed him. Tom was holding a small feeding bottle (which Ysobel thoughtfully prepared so he can experience feeding Cal), as their son placed his tiny hand over his hand that was holding the bottle. He and Cal were looking at each other in the photo, sharing a father-son bond.

Another photo was of him and Cal sleeping. He was seated on a reclining chair as Cal was placed on his chest. The last photo shows Cal and his toothless, but nevertheless charming smile.

Tom laughed out loud. Just like that, the exhaustion that has been filling him went out of the window.

“Stress buster, indeed.”

Admittedly, Ysobel has been doing what she can to help him perform his fatherly duties to Cal despite her resistance of the situation. She has patiently guided him through Cal’s habits, allowing him to take over Cal’s care whenever he wants to. Tom’s guilty of being cranky (an attitude more apt for Cal) at Ysobel, but he certainly appreciates all the efforts of the mother of his child.

Tom decided to text Ysobel. 

_Thanks for sending the photos! Definitely made my day (which had been long and tiring). Please kiss Cal for me, and tell him Dad terribly misses him._

But is it really just Cal that Dad wants to kiss and terribly  misses?

-x-

 

 

 

Filming had officially wrapped up last night, but Tom will spend the early part of today on a photoshoot. Fortunately, Luke was able to haggle to have all filming and photoshoots for this film done within the day as Tom wants to really spend a lot of time at home—or anywhere with his son, and of course, finally let go of his beard so he could shower Cal with kisses.

Tom and Luke (who is on location today for the photoshoot) have also discussed about Tom’s next actions that his publicist needs to prepare for. He’s planning to make an official announcement quite soon about his son, and well, Ysobel, as the public will sooner or later learn about it through rumours or hints.

Luke who has become a friend of Ysobel is quite happy for the two of them.

While a stylist was all over him for the next set of shots, Tom’s phone buzzed. It was from Ysobel, so he excitedly opened the message, knowing that it’s another one of Cal’s photos.

 _What a cranky little pumpkin._ It said on the body. When he opened the image attachment, it revealed Cal’s photo, where their son was on a sitting position, his back against a pillow, as he pressed his little lips thinly and furrowed his brows.

Tom laughed amusedly, startling the stylist.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t mind me,” he said in between laughs.

He typed his reply. _The cranky little pumpkin probably misses his dad._

Ysobel replied right away. _I think so. Dad’s his favorite playmate._ _J We might go for a stroll in the park this afternoon to appease the cranky little pumpkin. Cal hasn’t been outdoors for days._

Tom was left pondering for a while. He considered calling his PA so she can make arrangements for Ysobel and their son—a driver-bodyguard to accompany them in the park. He decided against it though, as this will more probably than not be one of the last moments that Ysobel and Cal can enjoy anonymity. As soon as the public learns of them, they may never be able to go out unaccompanied by his security staff.

Tom replied. _Alright. Let me know where you’ll be going. I might be able to join you._ Ah. He couldn’t wait to go home.

-x-

Tom immediately spotted Ysobel and their child in the park. They were seated at the bench, with Cal on his mother’s lap. Cal was being such a curious little baby as his eyes were roaming, following the sight of the running kids, the toys they’re playing with, and the balloons dancing in the air. He made sure that his hood was properly in place before he walked into their direction with a balloon on his hand.

“How’s my little guy?”

“Hey… Someone’s back, Cal.” Ysobel tried to divert their son’s attention to him.

Cal let out an excited squeal when his eyes landed on him, making Tom laugh.

He sat beside Ysobel, and took Cal from her. “Daddy terribly missed you, Cal.” Tom kissed his son’s forehead, then his cheeks—something he’d been wanting to do the past days, but could do only now that he has shaven off his beard.

“Cal recognized you,” Ysobel remarked amusedly.

“Oh, yes, this little guy did. Too bad for you, Cal. No more beard to pull.” He playfully pinched his son’s nose. There’s something about beards and babies, and he and his son are no exemption.

Cal cooed in response.

Tom then let his son sit on his lap. His little baby continued enjoying the view, as Tom points to stuff every now and then, identifying to Cal what an object is called. After a while, he glanced at Ysobel—her head was tilted on the side, her eyes closed.

Poor Ysobel—his original baby. She looks so tired, as she has been taking care of Cal alone while he was away. Tom moved closer to Ysobel, then raised his arm to place her head over his shoulder. Ysobel opened her eyes, and tried to straighten up, but Tom gently, but tightly held her against him with one arm.

“Rest for a bit, Ysobel. I don’t think Cal wants to leave anytime soon.” Their son is indeed having fun, and is making soft baby noises of excitement at what he’s seeing.

“’Kay.” Ysobel closed her eyes again. She then rested her head on his shoulder, making Tom feel relieved—and really good.

He turned back his attention to their son, softly speaking to the little boy who is definitely no longer cranky. A few more minutes and Cal began wriggling. The scenery’s no longer interesting for him, and no doubt that he’ll soon be hungry, too.

Tom tuned his head, planting a soft kiss on Ysobel’s hair as if it was a reflex. He was surprised at what he did, as he is (supposed to be) mad at Ysobel still. “Ysobel…”

“Hmmm?”

“Time to go.”

“Oh. Alright.” Ysobel then straightened up.

With Cal in his arms, the three of them headed for the car waiting for them.

-x-

That Saturday, Tom and Ysobel were having a special dinner, as it was Cal’s fourth month. Ysobel even went out earlier to get Cal a cake. Tom finds it so adorable that Cal seems fascinated with lit candles.

After they finished eating though, Tom was surprised when Ysobel brought out a gift box, placing it on top of the dining table. Cal who was sitting on her lap was playfully reaching for the box wrapped in blue.

“Oh no, my love. That’s not for you. It’s _from_ you—for your dad,” Ysobel said to their son as she gently held his tiny hand. Then she looked at him. “It’s a gift from Cal.”

Tom frowned. “I should be the one giving Cal a gift.” Though he does have a gift for Cal already. It just hasn’t been delivered yet. “But thanks a bunch, Cal. You need to tell dad though what the gift is for.” He reached for the box.

It was Ysobel’s turn to frown. “Tomorrow’s Father’s Day.”

“Oh.” Father’s Day. It was new to him—celebrating the day as a father himself. In the past four decades of his life, he’d celebrate the day just sending customary greetings to his father and a few friends like Chris and Benedict. Father’s Day is nothing special to him—until Cal. Tom then grinned. “But of course. It’s Cal’s father’s day tomorrow. May I?” He motioned on opening the gift.

Ysobel nodded.

What Tom saw in the box nearly brought him to tears. Damn, but he could really get emotional these days, couldn’t he?

On the box were one standalone book and a 20-piece book set—all illustrated children’s books. There’s his favorite, The Jungle Book, which he has always dreamed of reading to and watching together with his child-to-be. The set, on the other hand, was another favorite—Shakespeare’s stories, but this time, made for kids.

Tom stood from his chair, and knelt in front of Cal who was still in his mom’s lap. His son immediately reached for his cheek, giving it pats with his little hand. “You got us new books to read before bedtime, hmmm? Thank you, my son.” He held Cal’s head with both his hands, then planted soft kisses on him. “Always remember that you are—and will always be the best gift to Dad. You have brought immense happiness and meaning to my life, Cal,” he said to his son emotionally. Cal’s too young to understand what he’s telling him, so Tom is intent on making Cal feel every single day of how important he is to him—he and his mother (though he’s too proud to admit it yet).


	7. Chapter 7

_Actor Tom Hiddleston confirmed through his rep that he welcomed a son with his girlfriend four months ago._

_Rumors about Tom Hiddleston finally taking on fatherhood surfaced after he was spotted at a neighborhood park getting cozy with an alleged baby son and his mother. The actor’s camp however denied that he intended to have his fatherhood a well-kept secret, citing privacy and security concerns of the mother of his child._

_Additional sources of ours revealed that the actor’s girlfriend is a lecturer and researcher at a reputable English university, as well as a consultant. The actor is also said to have been in a relationship with the mother of his love child for two years prior to the pregnancy._

_The actor’s camp is yet to release photos and other details about the mother and child._

Tom haphazardly closed his laptop.

Love child.

The press had the gall to call his son a ‘love child’. Dammit, but his son or any other child doesn’t deserve to be labeled as such regardless of indeed being born out of wedlock. Euphemism it may be, but it still is very much offensive. 

He deliberated for a while on calling Luke so they can plan out making the necessary actions against the news site. Only to realize though that the press is just stating a fact—the agency’s just not too sensitive with its use of words.

Tom sighed. He realized though that he and Elle are not giving their child the best they can give him. Caius Alonzo Hiddleston may be materially well-provided for, but his home is not the best—or even just the ideal one.

He stepped out of his study and headed for Cal’s nursery upstairs.

Tom managed to open the door noiselessly, thinking that his son may be sleeping. He was right. Cal is in his mother’s arms, who’s holding him tightly against her chest.

“I-I’d just put Cal to sleep. This guy had so much play time fun.” Ysobel smiled fondly, probably recalling Cal’s fits of laughter as they played earlier—he bought his son a remote-controlled toy car which he operated. Cal looked so fascinated at the toy car moving around the room as his dad controlled it.

“Cal’s adorable—“ He was about to say something else when he noticed that Ysobel’s eyes were red. “Have you been crying?” Tom frowned.

Dammit. The first thought that came to his mind is Ysobel crying because of her resentment of the situation. Why, he’d uprooted her from what had become her home in England—and would occasionally treat her callously (which admittedly, is an attempt to conceal how poor Tom Hiddleston is still very much affected by Ysobel).

Ysobel shook her head evasively. She turned her back on him to place Cal on his crib.

Tom patiently waited for Ysobel to have Cal settled on his crib. He definitely wouldn’t let the issue go. They badly  need to talk.

His eyes then caught a glimpse of Ysobel’s laptop.

The news. Ysobel could have read the news as well. He talked to her regarding his plan of confirming Cal’s birth, but not his identity—at least not yet. Ysobel let him do so, knowing that it was bound to happen anyway, and that trying to deny or conceal the news about his son would do more harm than good, particularly in his career.

“You’ve read _that_ article.” He looked her in the eyes.

Ysobel nodded, knowing that it was futile to deny it.

“I am not happy with them labeling Cal a ‘love child’. That’s so insensitive of them!” Irritation showed in her beautiful face.

Oh, Ysobel looks mad, actually. This is the first time that he’d seen her like this, and he’s known her for almost four years now. Ysobel is one of the warmest and most patient people he knows of, yet when it comes to matters concerning their child, it can apparently be a different story. 

Tom nodded. “I’m not sure if we’re in the position to press legal charges, but I’ll make sure that Luke and his team let the editors know our being unhappy with the write-up.”

“Thank you, Tom. I’m well-aware that they could always argue that they’re just stating a fact—“

Tom interrupted Ysobel. “Not for long. We’re getting married next month. That’ll give us enough time to have the requirements processed,” he said nonchalantly.

Ysobel couldn’t speak for a while. Then, “We are not getting married, Tom.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

Tom in response tilted his head arrogantly. “Oh, we are, darling. This isn’t about us. This is about our son. He doesn’t deserve to grow up in less than an ideal family set-up.”

“I know that!” Ysobel snapped. “But a marriage only complicates things even more, Tom. We’re no longer a couple—we’re not even friends—“

“We’re parents to our son, Ysobel,” Tom said firmly. “I can be a faithful husband, a good provider, all for Cal. A happy home is what he needs, and we _will_ give it to our son, Ysobel. More importantly, we’ll work on the legitimacy that he deserves—which could have happened prior to his birth had you told me that you were pregnant with him.”

Tom suddenly thought of playing the guilt card—implying that Cal wouldn’t be labeled a love child in the first place had Ysobel made him aware of their child at the very beginning. To Tom’s advantage, it worked.

He saw guilt cross Ysobel’s eyes—followed by resignation.

“If you’re really keen on marriage, I hope it would be before the end of next month, if that would be possible. My leave period at the university will lapse by that time, and I don’t want to split my time with Cal and work with _other things.”_

“Certainly. I’ll have a team arrange the matters for us. All we have to do is to show up on our wedding day.” Tom swallowed. Did Ysobel just agree on marrying him? But the more important question is, for the love of god, why is he so excited about making her ‘Ysobel Hiddleston’ a few weeks from now?

“Just let me know should you need paper and stuff from me.” Ysobel was nonchalant about the entire thing—not a hint of excitement that made him pissed.

“Oh, I very much need your inputs on our honeymoon, darling.” _Hah!_ Tom smiled inwardly when he saw Ysobel blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal is so ~protective of his mother-- to Tom's frustration.

“They just won’t stop talking about Uncle Tommy and Auntie Ysobel’s baby.” Emma rolled her eyes in amusement as they stared at her kids and Cal who were all sprawled in the play mat.

“Ehehehe… It’s quite nice to have them here often, Em. Cal enjoys being around his cousins,” Tom commented. In the past week, Emma, her husband, and their children—their first-born’s a girl, followed by a boy and girl twin siblings—have been in their home thrice. His nieces and nephew constantly bugs his sister and brother-in-law about seeing their baby cousin.

“We were on video call the other day with Aunt Diana, Em. She’s planning on visiting London soon so she can spend time with _all_ her grandchildren. She’s a bit disappointed that she’s missing all the fun with the gang.” Ysobel chuckled.

“’Mum’, Ysobel. Not Aunt Diana,” he corrected.

Emma giggled. Oh, Tom’s sister is quite happy with her nephew, but even more ecstatic that they’re finally getting married.

“Right. Mum.” Ysobel still looks overwhelmed at the turn of events in less than a month.

Cal got their attention though when he squealed. The three of them laughed in amusement.

Tom couldn’t help himself, and got up the couch. He approached his son and sat beside him on the play mat.

“Having fun, my little guy, eh?” He hugged his son and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Cal cooed. His little boy reached for his eyes, trying to poke them.

“Cal…” Ysobel admonished softly.

As if their little boy understands what’s happening, he giggled at his own naughtiness.

“Ehehehe… And you, my little guy, are quite naughty.”

“Oh god, much like you, Tom. I remember you pulling a prank on me and Sarah whenever you feel like it when we were kids.” Emma recalled with much amusement. She then turned to Ysobel. “Our cousins were often victims of his pranks, too, whenever we’d spend summer vacations together. Your son might just take after his father, Ysobel. I’m apologizing for my brother’s parenting skills in advance.” Emma winced.

Ysobel laughed heartily. “I could sense that coming, Em. Just now, it feels like I am looking after _two boys._ ”  His fiancée glanced at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Hey, you should understand that I had been clearly outnumbered when I was a kid. Imagine spending everyday of your life with two sisters. Or summers with more girl than boy cousins. I had rather very limited fun. I don’t want the same happening to Cal,” he said defensively. Admittedly, he does require looking after, too.

Ysobel rolled her eyes. “Oh, I Cal would have a fun childhood, Tom. With a child at heart for a father, I don’t doubt that.” She spoke with much fondness in her voice that could make Tom blush.

“Uncle Tommy, Cal looks sleepy now,” his nephew nudged him.

“Oh. My little guy certainly is.” Cal was starting to rub his eyes. “Why don’t we all take a nap, then we’ll go to the toy shop later? Uncle Tommy’s treat.” He winked at Emma’s kids.

The three squealed excitedly. They spoke at about the same time, barking orders to his sister.

“We’ll have a nap now, Mum!”

“Please wake us up when Cal’s ready!”

“Uncle Tommy, you’re the coolest uncle.”

“Ehehe… Behave, kids, so your Mum will allow us to scout for toys later.”

Emma shook her head disapprovingly, but she looked happy nevertheless.

“I almost forgot to tell you that you should expect Tom spoiling your son, Ysobel. That’s how he is with my kids—I could only imagine how he would be with Cal.”

“Hmmm… A reasonable degree’s fine with me, Em.”

“Perfectly reasonable, I will be, darling.” He handed Cal to his mother, as it was the little monster’s feeding time, too.

-x-

The trip to the toy store earlier proved to be ‘productive’. Tom had so much fun indulging Emma’s kids—and even more fun indulging the kid in him. He and, ehem, Cal checked out toys, particularly remote-controlled cars (Cal could never have more than enough toy cars) and educational toys. Ysobel and Emma could only watch in amusement as they rummaged the store.

The trip to the store would have been generally uneventful if only not for some paparazzi who managed to sneak snapping photos of Ysobel and their son. Ysobel was obviously uncomfortable with it. Agitated actually, as the guys had pretty much a good shot of her, as well as Cal, before they could cover their son’s face by having him rest on his chest as he carried him out of the shop and on to the waiting car.

Tom dreads checking the internet himself as chances are, Ysobel and Cal’s photos are out somewhere. He had been a bit careless back there, thinking that paparazzi will unlikely be around, but he is apparently so wrong. Sometimes, Tom is amazed at how they can be so resourceful, and actually manage to follow celebrity tracks.

He was tapping his son’s thigh, making sure that he was already deep in slumber when he heard the sound of breaking glass from the bathroom. He rushed to the door.

“Ysobel, are you alright?” He asked worriedly.

“Yes. I just dropped the soap holder. Aw!”

Her pained whimper made Tom panic. “I’m coming in, Ysobel.”

“No! I’m not dressed yet!” There was panic in her voice, too, but it was too late.

“What hap—“ Tom stopped mid-sentence as he saw a completely naked Ysobel standing on one foot near the tub.

“Out, Tom! Out!” She looked mortified having him see her naked.

“You’d wake Cal, darling.”  Tom gulped, trying to calm his nerves—and hormones. “Your foot’s bleeding.”

He’d seen Ysobel naked many times in the past, worshipped her body like he was a mere mortal as to her being a goddess, but the sight of her now feels different. Pregnancy and childbirth had changed Ysobel’s body—to an even more tempting shape to him. And boy, is he affected by it.

He made a step toward the mother of his child, when Ysobel made him stop.

“My robe. Give me my robe first.”

“Ysobel, we need to check your foot—“

“After I get a bit decent, Tom. Robe, please.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes. His ever shy Ysobel.

Hesitantly, he grabbed her robe which was just a few inches from him.

He draped in over her shoulders, with Ysobel hurriedly covering herself.

Tom made her sit on the tub’s edge so he could check on her wound.

“I don’t think it’s that deep, Tom. There’s just a stinging pain.”

“I’ll clean it then.” He stood up to get the medicine cabinet.

For a while, the room was quiet as he tended to Ysobel’s wound.

“Thank you.” Ysobel was still blushing until after he finished putting on a bandage on her foot.

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Tom tried to ignore his body’s reaction—to no avail when he saw Ysobel’s shoulder exposed. Dear lord, but she does have sexy shoulder blades that never fails to turn him on.

He shifted from his sitting position on the floor to a kneeling one, as he started to assault Ysobel’s lips hungrily.

To his delight, Ysobel responded with equal abandon. Tom’s hand then started making its way under Ysobel’s robe, as the other one held her by the waist for support, as she might fall straight into the tub should he not do so.

As he trailed kisses to her neck, his fingers, too, started to become more invasive. Instinctively, Ysobel parted her legs. Tom smiled inwardly, as Ysobel’s body is apparently still well acquainted with his every touch. He brushed that sensitive part of her with the back of one finger, making Ysobel arch her body.

“Tom…” She moaned.

“Just hold on to me, darling.” She did as she was told, and just burrowed her hands deeper into his hair.

He went on with his ministrations in Ysobel’s body, now placing a digit inside of her.

Ysobel gasped and bit her lip.

Tom couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful woman whose skin is now flushed from arousal, eyes closed.

Ysobel could give him more. He could give her more.

Gently, making sure that Ysobel felt it, Tom withdrew his finger.

Ysobel whimpered in protest, as he left her feeling empty—until she felt his mouth on her breast.

Dear lord, but he could devour Ysobel. Tom flicked his tongue over her nipple, applying pressure on it, before he let his mouth sink into her breast.

He’d noticed—as he had watched her nurse Cal many times over—that Ysobel’s breasts have grown bigger. Tom had always fantasized about having his hands and mouth over these beauties, but he’d never imagined that she’d feel and taste even better now.

As he began with a gentle sucking, Tom had his free hand knead her other breast. The feeling of Ysobel’s body, her warmth, and her whimpers aroused Tom even more, to the point of pain.

But Ysobel had to be ready first. He placed his hand again in between her legs, this time inserting two digits.

Ysobel inhaled sharply. “Oh, Tom…” She was breathing even more heavily now.

“You’re tight as ever, darling.” He breathed raggedly.

His hand went on with its business, until they heard Cal’s cries.

That made their consciousness snap back into reality.

“Cal…” It was Ysobel who first recovered. “I-I need to check on Cal, Tom.”

She looked down on his rather still ‘invasive’ hand. Tom sighed in frustration, and withdrew his fingers.

“Little guy, how could you do this to dad.” He was both frustrated and amused at the turn of events.

Ysobel’s shoulders shook as she very well could see the ‘evidence’ of his frustration. Good thing that Ysobel volunteered to check on Cal as he didn’t think he was in condition to walk well.

She placed her robe back in position and stepped out of the room. A little later, he heard his son cooing—the little monster has decided to torture his dad by not going back to sleep.

“Great, Cal.” He rolled his eyes in frustration and amusement. Tom  decided to step out of the bathroom as well.

He saw Cal placed in the middle of the bed, with his mother leaning over him as she was in a half-lying, half-sitting position.

Tom sat on Cal’s side, facing Ysobel.

“You didn’t do it on purpose, did you, Cal?” He pinched his son’s nose playfully.

Ysobel stifled a laugh.

Cal squealed softly. The little boy turned to his mom again—and to his horror, tugged Ysobel’s robe, nearly fully revealing the beauties he had been indulging with earlier.

“Cal… Really, little guy. Why are you doing this to dad?” Tom groaned in frustration.

“My hero. Saving mom from being devoured by the big bad wolf,” Ysobel teased him. The witch didn’t even bother making sure that her robe was back in its proper place, giving him a good glimpse of her ample bosom.

Tom buried his face on the bed, much to Ysobel’s amusement. 


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s the matter, Luke?” Tom asked as soon as his studio interview for a BBC TV mini-series he is promoting ended. He’d noticed earlier that Luke was a bit uneasy.

Luke cleared his throat. “I received  a phone call from Ysobel, Tom. She rushed your son to the hospital. Cal had an accident, and hit his head somewhere.” His publicist-friend tried to sound calm.

Fear and panic gripped Tom. “What?! Which hospital? I have to go now, Luke. Cancel all my appointments, please.” He didn’t wait for Luke to answer as he started to stride out of the studio. 

They got to the waiting car in a matter of minutes. Only then did Luke handed out his cell, which he would always leave with him whenever he’s on air for interviews.

Seven missed calls from Ysobel.

“Oh god.” He dialed Ysobel’s number, but there was no answer. Tom dialed again. “Dammit,” he cursed in frustration when Ysobel still won’t pick up.

He’s worried with both Cal and Ysobel. Their precious little boy is in pain, as his mother must be dead worried, all by herself at the hospital.

“Try to calm down a bit, Tom. We’ll get to the hospital in less than 15.”

Tom just nodded at Luke.

-x-

There was a bit of a commotion when Tom arrived at the hospital as he had been recognized by a lot of people. For the first time, he couldn’t even smile at people or even acknowledge their calls for his name, as his mind was all on Cal and Ysobel.  

“A four-month old boy named Caius Alonzo Hiddleston please.”

The ER receptionist keyed in the details he gave in the computer. “He’s still in the Pediatric ER, Mr. Hiddleston.” The woman gave him the directions to the Pediatric ER.

Tom half-walked, half-ran to the ER, as he tried to calm himself down.

Finally, he saw the back of Ysobel as she was standing in front of one of the beds.

“Ysobel!” Tom rushed to her.

He tightly hugged his fiancée—then sighed in relief as he saw their little boy looking alright. Cal was seated on the bed, so immersed with playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Tom noticed the patched bandage on his son’s forehead. “Hey, little guy.” He gently rubbed Cal’s hair. He knew his son is perfectly alright when Cal gave him a toothless grin.

“I’m sorry, Tom.” Ysobel sobbed.

“Hey…” He hugged her again, and rubbed her back. After a while, “What happened?”

“Cal… I left him in the play mat with his toys and books. I was about to get my phone when he cried loudly. He must’ve fallen off balance, so his head hit the corner of his toy truck. The next thing I knew, he was bleeding. Oh god, I’m so sorry for neglecting Cal.” Ysobel cried even more.

“Ysobel. Hush, darling. You weren’t neglectful of Cal, that I am sure of. It was an accident, alright?” He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll be careful around cars next time, okay?” He quipped lightly.

The entire time, Cal was just staring at his parents. Then he raised his arms, asking Tom to lift him up. Tom gladly obliged. “You, my little guy, scared mommy a lot, hmmm? Let’s not do that again, alright.”

Cal cooed.

“I’m sorry, Cal.” Ysobel was trying to prevent herself from crying.

Their son only gave an excited kick and smiled at his mother.

“This little guy looks mighty fine to me. Stop blaming yourself, Ysobel.”

They were interrupted by the doctor who just walked in.

“This is Tom, Cal’s father,” Ysobel introduced him to the middle-aged woman.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston.”

They shook hands.

“How’s Cal, Doctor?” He tried to contain the worry in his voice.

The doctor smiled. “Oh, the handsome little boy is perfectly fine. It wasn’t a really deep wound—we didn’t even have to stitch it. It just did bleed a lot, but there’s nothing to worry about. He’s good to go home, actually.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“I’m more worried about Mrs. Hiddleston here. She’s so worried about your little boy. Well, as I’ve told her, accidents can be quite common among infants—especially boys—no matter how careful parents are. You can put Cal on your watch 24/7, but chances are, he’d figure a way how to get himself into a bit of trouble every now and then.” The doctor looked so amused. “Your son’s out of danger, Ysobel. Don’t worry too much.”

Ysobel just nodded.

Tom used his free hand to grab Ysobel’s He pressed her hand firmly—a reassuring gesture that everything’s going to be alright.

In less than an hour, they were in the car, and finally headed home. More than Cal’s injury scare, it was the paparazzi who have camped out of the hospital in record time that stressed Tom more. This time though, they managed to use another hospital exit so they could leave the place undetected.

-x-

Tom joined Ysobel and Cal on the bed. His fiancée is gently tapping their son’s thigh. Cal, on the other hand, is sleeping so soundly, his face a picture of serenity. It’s as if he wasn’t in a little (and Tom really means little) accident earlier.

Ysobel though is another story. She still is bothered by what happened, and is not quite forgiving of herself.

Tom sighed when Ysobel touched Cal’s head for the nth time. She’s quite keen on monitoring if Cal would develop a fever or feel off at any time.

“Cal’s doctor told us that he’s fine, Ysobel. Nothing to worry about,” he said firmly. Tom then placed his hand over her hand that was now resting on their son’s thigh. “You’re being too hard on yourself, Ysobel.”

Ysobel inhaled deeply in an attempt to fight back her tears. “I was so scared, Tom. Cal’s never cried like that before. I can’t bear seeing our little boy in pain. On the way to the hospital, all nasty scenarios were flashing in my mind. I was so scared by the thought of l-losing Cal… I’m a horrible mother.” Ysobel rarely gets emotional, but this was one time that she looked emotional and vulnerable at the same time.

“Darling… You’re an excellent mother. If our little boy could talk, I’m sure he’d tell you that every chance he gets. So stop blaming yourself for what happened now, hmmm?” 

Ysobel nodded hesitantly. “I’ll try, Tom.”

“That’s good enough for me, darling. Now, why don’t we both join Cal and take a nap?”

“Sounds great.”

Ysobel does look exhausted from today’s events.

Tom reached for her—thank god for he has long arms since Cal is in between them. He then tapped Ysobel’s thigh, much like how they would with Cal when putting him to sleep. Ysobel closed her eyes.

A couple of minutes have passed when he heard Ysobel moan, making him swallow and close his eyes firmly.

A smile formed in Ysobel’s lips, then she opened an eye, looking at him teasingly. “You’re supposed to put me to sleep, Tom, and not take advantage of me.”

“I am putting you to sleep.” Bless his soul, but he was shameless. Tom didn’t remove his hand under Ysobel’s skirt—particularly her derriere. His hand has, ahem, instinctively roamed from her thighs to her derriere in the past minutes.

“You’re making this, hmmm… Shall I say _hard_ for yourself, Tom?” Ysobel teased.

Tom groaned. “Dammit.” If only not for their precious little one, he would’ve taken full advantage of the situation. But then, Cal’s always in between them (literally and figuratively) at any and every chance of sexy time. “Know what, I’m keeping my hand off you, darling.”

Ysobel raised her brow. “Oh, it’s totally fine, Tom. I could sleep even with your hand on me. But can you, sweetie, hmmm?” There was mirth in her eyes. The witch is teasing him.

“Let’s just go to sleep, okay?” He sounds childish, Tom knows, but really, the sexual frustration and tension are becoming a bit much.

“’Right.” Ysobel closed her eyes. The woman was serious about going to sleep.

Tom sighed, and contented himself in resting his arm on Ysobel’s back. Sleep it is for the three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom and Cal are wearing matching baseball caps (a gift from Luke), making them quite an adorable father-son tandem. Along with Ysobel, they were able to arrive and enter the party venue without fuss, which in his dictionary means the flashes of cameras anywhere and everywhere.

“Trust Elsa to pull off an elaborate and private party in less than a week,” Tom commented in amusement.

Ysobel chuckled. “She went all out, too, as she always does.”

The party venue boasted of a spring theme, hence, colors are everywhere. Even Cal who can now recognize colors better seems to be amused at how perky the place looks.

Cal made baby noises in appreciation of India’s party set-up.

“Brother!” Chris greeted him, wearing a wide grin on his face when they finally got to the garden where the other guests and the Hemsworth brood were currently at.

“It’s been a long time, brother!”

The two of them firmly tapped each other’s shoulder as they always do.

“Hey, Ysobel. Looking great!”

“You don’t look bad yourself, Chris.” Ysobel smiled at him.

He and Ysobel have dined out with the Hemsworth couple several times when they were still together. They were even able to visit their home in Australia. Both Elsa and Chris have become good friends of Ysobel that they were disappointed upon learning that they broke up months ago.

“And of course, the little guy that Tom has been raving about. We finally meet, Cal.” Chris’ massive hand gently ruffled Cal’s hair. “He looks like a shrunk Loki,” he commented with much amusement in his voice. “Cal here is more blessed than you in the looks department though. Not bad for your first try, huh?” Chris gave them a nod of approval which made Ysobel blush.

“Ehehehe… Hey, there’s the birthday girl! Happy birthday, my dear India!” He saw India approaching them, along with her mother and twin brothers. “Hi, Elsa! Ysobel and I brought a new recruit to the team.” Tom grinned.

“Hello, Uncle Tom. Auntie Ysobel! We missed you!” The Hemsworth kids greeted them almost simultaneously. The three went on to kiss Ysobel, while he could only fondly ruffle their heads as he was holding Cal.

He was referring to the “play dates” that she would be forced to set up for him and Chris, and well, of course, twin boys.

“Hello there, Tom. Ysobel! Muy Hermosa! Who would think you already have a cutie?”

Ysobel laughed. “Thanks, Elsa. You’re looking great, too! I see you’re handling the boys well,” she quipped lightly to which Elsa jokingly rolled her eyes. The two women embraced each other before Elsa turned her attention to Cal.

Their little boy eyed the Hemsworths curiously.

“Such a cutie you are, Cal! It’s nice to finally see you. Oh, Chris, he looks so much like Tom—though a better version, if you ask me,” Elsa gushed over Cal as she held his little hand. “You’re such a cutie, baby Cal,” Elsa baby talked their little boy.

Chris laughed out loud. “My thoughts, exactly, honey. Why don’t we all get settled on a table?” Chris led them to a part of the venue.

-x-

“And the littlest Hiddleston’s dead tired. Hah! The two of you—you’re no match to the Hemsworth brood, are you?” Elsa teased, addressing Tom.

“Ehehehe… We still have a long way to go, Elsa. God, it’s been years and years of experience for Chris and your three little angels running around. How do we catch up?” Tom shook his head fondly.

He and Cal spent the past hour playing with the Hemsworth kids—Chris included. Bless Elsa as she made sure there were installations and garden where kid visitors can play around. Other than Cal, the Hemsworths cousins who also happen to be in London were invited in the party.

He and Cal had a lot of fun playing with Chris and Elsa’s twins, who could expertly throw a ball to him and his little guy. They sure know how to play around, yet still be very careful with a baby. India, on the other hand, was a doting big sister to Cal who would hand over his baby towel or water whenever the Hemsworth twins have exhausted him. Tom would like to commend Chris and Elsa for raising such a responsible and thoughtful young lady in India.

“Cal seems quite exhausted, but he sure did have loads of fun,” Ysobel commented. She looks quite happy, too, that their son had a fun afternoon.

“Glad to be of service, Ma’am,” Chris lightly quipped. “Good for the two of you, too, since you can rest your arms a bit,” he commented as he’d noticed that Tom had Cal in his arms almost the entire time.

Ysobel shook her head fondly. “Oh, Cal’s barely used his baby carrier or his crib since we got here in London. He’s always in his dad’s arms may it be during his waking hours or sleep time. Tom’s fairly developed stronger arm muscles, I believe.” She chuckled.

“I thought so,” Elsa commented. “Much like Chris when India was born. It’s probably common among first time dads.”

Tom and Chris laughed out loud.

“Wait till you’ve been away a long time, brother. You won’t be able to keep your hands off your little boy. But then, you have a lot of making up to do with Ysobel, too.” Chris gave him a teasing look.

“Well, yes. I’ve been away her entire pregnancy and Cal’s first few months.” There was no more anger in Tom’s voice, only longing and regret of what he’d missed.

“Ysobel here told me that Cal was born five weeks premature. Looking at him now, he doesn’t seem like a preemie baby at all.” It seems like Elsa and Ysobel have talked about a lot, as the two ladies let him and Chris take care of the kids. Elsa and Ysobel had tea earlier over their much needed catching up.

“He sure doesn’t—though his mom here can be quite a paranoid one.” Tom glanced at Ysobel, and he went on telling the Hemsworth couple about the fairly recent scare when Cal hit his head.

“You can’t blame me. I’d nearly lost Cal several times when I was still pregnant with him.” Ysobel seems to have shivered at the thought. Tom was surprised at this piece of information. He’d heard Ysobel and his mom talk about her pregnancy and its being delicate, but she didn’t give out a lot of details—well, at least when he was around.

Elsa nodded. “Paranoid’s the number one trait of new parents, especially mothers. More so, for parents of preemie babies, I’ve heard.”

“You didn’t mention that once you become a parent, you’ll forever live in paranoia, honey,” Chris added.

“Oh, that, too.”

He and Ysobel can only smile in agreement.

They continued chatting over the hearty meal served by Elsa’s preferred caterer in London. It had been quite a good afternoon for him and Ysobel, actually getting to talk with other parents—especially with their closest friends.

“We’ll be expecting you at the wedding, yes?” Tom confirmed (again) before they parted ways.

“Of course, brother. We’d be there to console you should Ysobel change her mind at the last minute.” Chris dared grin at him.

Tom laughed at this, but he couldn’t help suddenly feel nervous.

-x-

In the car, with Cal still sleeping soundly while lying on Ysobel’s chest, Tom couldn’t help but bring up the subject of Ysobel’s pregnancy with Cal.

“You said something about ‘nearly losing Cal several times’ during your pregnancy. What happened then, Ysobel?”

Ysobel turned to look at him, then focused her eyes again on Cal.

“I… I bled a couple of times. I actually didn’t have an idea that I was pregnant, until some colleagues had to rush me to the hospital after I collapsed. I was almost on my second trimester when I learned that I was pregnant. The entire second trim had been pretty tough, with the doctors honest enough to tell me that the possibility of a miscarriage was too high. This little guy and I were able to get through the second trim and the early third trim until I went into premature labor. I guess Cal was ‘overly excited’ to be out of Mum’s tummy as it wasn’t exactly a fun place.” Ysobel chuckled.

Though Ysobel has revealed a lot, Tom knows that she probably skipped the parts when she had nearly died because of pregnancy and childbirth. Tom could sense so as he knows of Ysobel’s medical conditions—her heart is a bit fragile, so she was allowed very minimal physical activities, and she also has severe anemia.

“I am truly sorry I wasn’t there for you,” he apologized. He certainly regrets not being there for Ysobel during such difficult times, and he could never express what he feels in words. Here he is, someone who the world sees as quite eloquent, yet he couldn’t put into words how much he wanted to be there for Ysobel, how he wanted to share every pain and joy of her then pregnancy, and how thankful he is that she bore him a child.

Ysobel glanced at him and gave him a smile. “It wasn’t your fault, Tom.”

-x-

Their precious little child was still deep in his slumber until they got home. Cal didn’t even stir when Ysobel transferred him to the crib from her arms.

When Ysobel straightened her body, she remained standing, just looking with adoration in her eyes at their beautiful child. The sight of Ysobel looking at their child as if he means the world to her brought warmth to his heart.

Tom decided to break up with Ysobel months ago when he learned that she had to let go of fellowship opportunities, and offers to hold high-ranking posts in other universities, just so she could fulfill her promise of being there for him.

When he met Ysobel, he had been going through tough times. Tom truly loves what he does, but the fame that has to go with it has been taking its toll.

As everyone in the industry would say, he was at the peak of his career as an actor, outdoing himself at his craft every time, but deep inside, he would feel empty. Then came Ysobel, his sunshine. She became his friend, then his trusted confidante who could listen to his ‘angst’ whenever he would drive to Oxfordshire or he would call her up from wherever he was—then his girlfriend. With Ysobel, it had been more than a physical, sexual connection. She had connected to him emotionally, and healed him. She’s much younger than him, but she exhibited so much maturity and strength that got him through the second wave of trials in his life (the first one would have to be the time when his parents were divorcing).

He had become so dependent of Ysobel, that he asked so much of her. The kind and loving Ysobel that she is, she let go of opportunities awaiting her, so he won’t have to be left alone. Ysobel has a bright future ahead of her, building her name in her field despite being so young and the academe being quite a competitive environment. Why, she’s from one of England’s best universities, admired by her peers here and overseas. He was one lucky bastard to have her.

Tom thought there was a world outside waiting for Ysobel so he let go of her—drove her away actually. It would be unfair for him to hold Ysobel back—or be the reason for Ysobel to hold back.

But then, life had other plans for them. Unexpectedly, they created a precious life together that is their Caius Alonzo Caldwell Hiddleston. Ysobel’s bound to be back in his arms—with their son in tow—after all.

Tom approached Ysobel and hugged her tightly from behind. Ysobel was a bit startled, but she didn’t release herself from his embrace. He kissed the top of her head tenderly. “I’m at a loss on how to say this better, but I thank you with all that I am for bearing our son, Ysobel.”

Ysobel placed her hand over his, and firmly pressed it. “Give yourself some credit, too, Tom,” she quipped, making him smile.

He kissed the top of her head again. They remained standing on where they were, just staring at their son adoringly, lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom’s on his way back to London from his visit to Oxfordshire. He told Ysobel that he had a promotional stint some place near Oxfordshire, but the truth is, he wanted to meet up her Aunt Martha and Uncle Bill.

The couple is not really a relative of Ysobel, but she’s the only family that she has. They’re actually just Ysobel’s neighbors who happen to have known and considered her as their child (or grandchild) since she started her DPhil several years ago, and moved to a flat near them.

There was nothing conventional with the way things have gone for him and Ysobel. Silly him would have wanted them to have been married first before having a child, but such order is apparently not for them. In a way that he can though, Tom would like his relationship with Ysobel to have a semblance of normality and conventionality.

So, he set off to Oxfordshire secretly to ask for Ysobel’s hand from Aunt Martha and Uncle Bill. He remembered the meeting earlier, and couldn’t help but smile—and sigh in relief.

_“This man left Ysobel when she needed him the most! Mr. Hiddleston, you just don’t get our Ysobel pregnant and leave her—and now, say that you want her and our Cal back,” Uncle Bill told him firmly. The man was calmly seated across him in their living room, but he is visibly angry at him._

_Aunt Martha reached for his hand. “Bill, Ysobel has told us several times that Tom didn’t know. It’s her personal decision not to tell Tom about Cal.”_

_“Damn good decision, if you ask me,” Uncle Bill commented acerbically, making Tom want to wince._

_Good lord, but he might not be able to win over the old man._

_“Dear, Tom here is making things right for him and Ysobel, and more importantly, our dear Cal. Oh, I terribly miss that little boy. But you, old man, stop being so stubborn, and let’s give Tom our blessing.” Aunt Martha smiled at him reassuringly._

_Bless Aunt Martha, for she gave him hope._

_The old man smirked. “Remember this, Mr. Hiddleston. Should you hurt Ysobel and Cal again, I will make sure that there won’t be another chance for you. Hah! I don’t even know why you should be given_ this _chance. After Ysobel having to endure a difficult pregnancy alone? Her having to spend weeks, months in the hospital or on bedrest just so she won’t lose Cal? Or when she had to endure premature labor all by herself?” Uncle Bill clenched his fist, but eventually calmed down._

_Aunt Martha could only sigh. But she gave him a look of confirmation—that everything Uncle Bill said is true. Oh, what Ysobel had to endure all those months that she was with their child, those months that he wasn’t there for her and their precious one._

_“I… I’m truly sorry, Uncle Bill, Aunt Martha. My words may mean nothing to you, but I swear on my life, I won’t do anything to hurt Ysobel again. She and Cal are my life, and I want to spend every second of it showing them how much I love them. How much I want to take care of them. And I want to do everything properly— starting with making us a family in every sense of the word,” Tom laid out his plans with much sincerity in his eyes and voice. He looked Uncle Bill in the eyes the entire time._

Tom could feel that he had somehow won the old man’s trust, but he still has a lot to prove. The old couple has given him their blessing, and promised that they would be at the wedding which will take place at Suffolk, his mother’s hometown, a few weeks from now.

The driver stopped the car in front of his house’s gate. Tom went out of the car, and on to the house.

Soon enough, it will be a real home.

-x-

Tom and Ysobel have put their son to sleep without fuss after dinner. As what they’ve established as a routine in the past weeks, they headed to his study so they can catch up on their reading.

Only that Ysobel is actually able to concentrate on reading. As for Tom, he’s been sporting a hard on—something he could barely control these days as sexual tension levels at home heighten (well, at least on his part).

For the past half an hour, he’s been glancing, okay, looking at Ysobel who was seated on a couch across the room. She was sitting with her legs crossed as she read her pick for that night. Tom’s fiancée is dressed decently, her house dress was of modest length, but god forgive him, desire is eating him.

Ysobel closed her book and stood up, startling Tom. He pretended to go back to reading behind his desk.

Truth though is that he was so aware of Ysobel putting back the book on the shelf just a few inches away from him. To Tom’s chagrin, Ysobel approached his desk and half-stood, half sat on its edge. She was so close to him now and he could inhale her sweet scent—vanilla lotion.

“Really, Mr. Hiddleston. You’re quite a good actor, but you haven’t been doing well in pretending that you were not ogling me,” Ysobel teased as she stared at him.

“Me, ogling you? Confident, aren’t we, darling?” Tom swallowed.

“Oh, after seeing the _proof_ , how can I not be so confident, hmmm?” The witch gave his crotch area a glance. His swivel chair was a few inches from the desk so she had a pretty good glimpse of the proof.

“It’s my body’s way of showing its _appreciation_ , darling.” Oh, he has a way with words.

Ysobel’s shoulders shook as she tried to suppress a laugh. “Oh, I appreciate the appreciation, Tom.”

Tom tried to keep his cool, and nodded—wrong move as his eyes landed on her legs.

Legs that he missed having around his hips. Dammit.

The witch pushed her luck, and decided to tease him even more. Ysobel decided she wanted to take a seat—on his freaking desk, that she is now facing him.

Tom thinks now that their “cease fire”, their trying to avoid bickering all the time (which he starts) is a bad idea.

“Don’t be such a tease, Ysobel. If you’re done reading, go to your room and sleep.”

“I had a long nap earlier. I’ll sleep a bit late tonight,” Ysobel nonchalantly.

Ysobel suddenly shrieked. It all happened so fast. She was now lying across his desk, her legs dangling on the edge.

“Or you can forget about sleeping, you little tease.” He breathed raggedly.

“Y-your lamp, isn’t that antique?” Ysobel stammered.

His desk was empty, save for a reading lamp—which he knocked on the floor as he laid Ysobel on his desk.

“Forget about it, darling.” He began kissing Ysobel, as he held her hands on top of her head.

“Tom!” Ysobel’s eyes widened as she realized that he was able to tie her hands together using his tie.

“That’s for misbehaving, Ysobel. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll do a bit of misbehaving of my own.” His voice held so much promise.

Ysobel wriggled, trying to free her hands, but to no avail.

He was able to effortlessly remove her underwear. Tom then raised her legs, spreading them, raising them.

“Hmmm…. Perfect, darling.”

“Tom!” Ysobel objected, still trying to free her hands.  

“Shhh….” With one hand grabbing the edge of his desk, and the other sensually caressing Ysobel’s thigh, he leaned over and began assaulting Ysobel’s senses.

Ysobel could only whimper desperately as she felt completely helpless with his ministrations.

“Oh, Tom…” Back was Ysobel’s breathy Toms.

Tom would’ve felt a bit guilty, a bit savage that he had to tie Ysobel’s hands together so he could assert his domination over her, and punish her for teasing him. But then, he knows Ysobel’s body quite well—probably more than she does, that the way she arched her body and moaned were telltale signs that she’s quite _alright._

As the intensity was building up, Tom released Ysobel’s hands. “You’re wicked,” Ysobel accused him in a shaky voice.

“Oh, yes I am, darling. And I am done with you yet, Ysobel.” His hand massaged her thighs—and what’s between it, as he lifted her from lying on the desk. He managed to guide Ysobel to a sitting position, that she was now _strategically_ seated on the edge of the desk.

“I figured,” she quipped, making Tom smile. Trust her to be the little miss smart mouth. “I’m banking on Cal saving the day again.”

“Oh no, he is not, this time, Ysobel.” Though his heart raced even more at the prospect of Cal thwarting his plans with his mother. “So wet and ready for me, darling. Would be a shame not to finished what we’ve started,” he whispered in Ysobel’s ear, making her gasp.

He then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Tom looked Ysobel in the eyes, as he felt hesitant for a time. When Ysobel cupped his faced to kiss him, Tom knew that he should carry on.

Tom teased her entrance with shallow thrusts, wanting to hear her whimper and sigh in pleasure, and see her bite lips as he pleasured her.

Tom wasn’t disappointed—but he wanted more. He slowly, agonizingly pushed his length inside Ysobel inch by inch, wanting her to feel every sensation. When he was finally buried to the hilt, Ysobel sighed in pleasure, her legs wrapping around him instinctively, pushing him toward her further.

He in turned groaned in raw passion and need. “Fuck, Ysobel…” They always felt good together, but this time feels different for reasons that Tom can’t pinpoint himself. This time feels even better. “Hold on to me, darling.”

Ysobel did as she was told and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Tom began to thrust, earning moans and whimpers of pleasure from the two of them.

“Oh, Tom… Please, Tom.” Ysobel sobbed, and Tom knew that she’s almost there.

He thrust deeper and harder that their body’s friction produced really _wicked_ sounds in the room. A few more moments and Ysobel reached her orgasm, her body arching against him, her legs pushing him closer to her.

Not long after, Tom reached the height of pleasure himself. He threw his head back, huffing for air as he spilled his seed inside Ysobel’s womb.

He hugged and kissed Ysobel’s forehead tenderly as they tried to normalize their breathing.

“You’re as amazing, not to mention, tight as ever, darling,” he said in between breaths.

Ysobel could only blush at this. “So… We finally did it, huh?” She smiled amusedly. She was referring to Cal.

“Ehehehe… We’ll crack this eventually, darling.” His eyes glinted in amusement. Tom will make sure that he cracks this thing—how to get on with business even with their precious little one upstairs or in the next room.

“We better check on Cal, Tom.”

“Right.” He kissed Ysobel’s lips tenderly before he finally pulled out of her. He helped her get off the desk. “Here, darling.”

Ysobel’s jaw dropped as he took out her underwear that he kept in his pocket the entire time.

Tom dared wink at her wickedly.


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re stunning, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Ysobel blushed. “Why, thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. The compliment’s quite unnecessary, but I’m grateful just the same. Needless to say, you’re looking dapper, too,” she teased.

“Ehehehe...” He held Ysobel’s waist tighter and brought her closer to his body. They continued to dance to the beautiful, mellow music coming from the piano and strings ensemble.

It’s their first dance as husband and wife. The wedding ceremony took place less than three hours ago at a small, rustic chapel in his mother’s hometown—Suffolk. They’d invited less than a hundred people to their wedding, hence, making it quite intimate. He and Ysobel though wouldn’t have it any other way.

As much as Tom would like the world to know that he’s now Ysobel Caldwell-Hiddleston’s, body, mind, soul—and all of his heart, he is very much a traditional and private man who regards matrimony as sacred. His family, Ysobel’s Uncle Bill and Aunt Martha, and their closest friends (most are Tom’s or friends that Ysobel made through Tom), and most importantly, their Caius Alonzo, are there to celebrate with them, so this day is just perfect.

Tom’s anger toward Ysobel for trying to keep their child from him is gone. Every ounce of it. He could now only feel immense love for this wonderful woman who bore him a son, the woman that he has always loved with all his heart. He may have been the one who ended their relationship then, but it’s a decision that he regretted in all those days, hours, minutes, and seconds that they were not together. Tom regretted it even more when the separation tantamounted to missing months in Cal’s life.

Despite the intensity of his feelings though, it’s not something that he can express to Ysobel verbally, who only married him for the sake of their child. Just the same, Tom vows to make Ysobel fall in love with him again.

-x-

“Are we staying for a while here, Tom? The little guy at the back’s a bit cranky now. Cal probably wants to settle into a more comfortable place.” There was haste in Ysobel’s voice as he parked in front of a newly renovated house in Oxfordshire—not too far from her flat. When he drove past Ysobel’s flat, she speared him with a puzzled look. “There’s a place we need to drop by first,” was his answer.

Their little guy doesn’t look quite pleased now from his car seat. They’ve been after all travelling for hours from Suffolk where they stayed for two more days after the wedding.

“Quite a while, darling,” he replied cryptically. “Don’t worry. Cal would be able to settle in the comforts of his room soon.”

He then unbuckled his seatbelt. Ysobel did the same. He got off the car first, and went to Cal’s side to release the cranky little monster from his car seat.

Tom held Cal with one arm, while the other reached for Ysobel’s hand. They then walked toward the front door.

Ysobel was about to ring the bell when Tom took out a key from his pocket. His wife could only eye him with much puzzlement in her eyes.

They then stepped inside the house, with Tom leading them to the living room.

“Oh. Wow. An understated luxury,” Ysobel openly expressed admiration for the house’s interior.

The design was quite minimalist, with cream and wood as the theme. It spoke of elegance and luxury, but understatedly so, as Ysobel pointed out.

“Glad you like it, darling. This will be our new home,” Tom announced.

Ysobel gasped.

“O-our new home?” She parroted.

“Yes, darling. I figured we need a place that’s not too far from your place of work, and at the same time, with excellent environment to raise a child—possibly even children.” Tom grinned, particularly at the thought of having another kid.

“Oh, Tom…” Ysobel looked overwhelmed. “I… I actually wanted to talk to you about me going back to work, and what we can do about it. Then this… Thomas William Hiddleston, aren’t you just an amazing human being?” She grinned.

“Ehehehe…” Tom’s eyes widened when he felt Ysobel’s lips on his. What was supposed to be a mere smack turned into a more passionate kiss—which Cal interrupted with his adorable baby growl.

“Oh, my love, I’m sorry.” Ysobel kissed their son’s forehead. The little monster was pressed in between his parents, hence, the disapproval.

Tom sighed. “No honeymoon. Not even cuddle time, Cal? You can be quite cruel, little guy.” Tom faked a hurt expression.

“I don’t think Cal’s welcome to the idea of having a sibling any time soon,” Ysobel quipped amusedly.

“I’m quite fine with that, too, but Daddy has _needs._ ” He winked naughtily at Ysobel.

Ysobel frowned disapprovingly. “Mr. Hiddleston, you haven’t even given us a tour of the house, and you’re already bent on having your wicked ways with me? Shame on you.”

“Then stop being wickedly hot, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he whispered on her ear, pretending not wanting Cal to hear him.

She tilted her head. “I don’t think I have a control over that, Mr. Hiddleston. Though… I think there’s a workaround for your _concern_ though.” Ysobel’s eyes were glinting in wicked amusement.

Tom raised his brow.

Ysobel tiptoed and whispered to his ear. “Put the little monster to sleep.” It was her turn to wink naughtily at him, making his eyes widen in anticipation.

Tom turned his back, and started walking out of the living room. “Oh, you’d love your new room, little guy.” He kissed the top of Cal’s head.

Ysobel chuckled heartily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Hiddleston finds the love of his life and welcomes his first child a few years from now. Forty year-old Hiddleston :D


End file.
